Yami no Therapy
by Lady Crimson Rose
Summary: A therapist is sent to the Shokan Division, which is badly in need of one at the moment. What feelings will be revealed and how will it effect our favorite shinigami?
1. A Little Low On Morale

Author Note: Hi everybody

Author Note: Hi everybody! It's been so long since I wrote a multi-chapter fic. So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, only my original character Kyo.

Chapter 1

"Hakashaku-sama, Nakamura-san has arrived."

Hakashaku smiled. "Very good, bring him in."

Watson bowed and then scurried out, only to reappear several moments later with another man following. The man looked normal enough, shoulder-length black hair tied back in a braid and deep blue eyes.

"Kyo! So good to see you!" Hakashaku exclaimed.

Kyo smiled in response. "It's good to see you as well Hakashaku. It's been a while."

"Oh yes, too long," Hakashaku agreed, nodding his head.

"You told me that there was something urgent that needed to be taken care of?"

"Yes, I almost forgot! I was hoping could do something for me, a favor of sorts." When Kyo nodded Hakashaku continued. "I need you to go to the Shokan Division. Things have gotten out of hand and I need you to talk some sense into those people."

Kyo lifted an eyebrow. "And you think I'm the one for the job?"

Hakashaku tilted his head, as if not understanding why the shinigami would ask such a question. "Well, who better to talk to them than a former psychiatrist? I'm sure you'll be fine."

Kyo nodded. "Alright, when should I go?"

"Immediately." Hakashaku grimaced. "Before they kill each other."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Shokan Division was a mess. When he had first walked in Kyo hadn't thought so. It had looked pretty normal actually. But where was everyone? As Kyo walked further down the hallway he heard several voices. He followed them and ended up in front of the library. Peeking inside he saw four people, three that he knew and one that he didn't.

The three he knew: Tsuzuki, Terazuma, and Wakaba didn't look so happy. Tsuzuki and Terazuma were about ready to attack each other (not that that was anything out of the ordinary) while Wakaba tried to hold her partner back without actually touching him. The person he didn't know: a boy with blonde hair and green eyes, was standing right in between Tsuzuki and Terazuma. Inching a bit closer, Kyo could make out what they were saying.

"Would you two knock it off?! Stop being so immature!" the boy said angrily.

"Like you're one to talk, brat," Terazuma snapped.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the young shinigami demanded.

"Walkin' around here like you own the place and telling _us _to grow up. You're still a kid!" Terazuma responded.

"You know Terazuma, I'm really getting tired of you," the boy said.

"Oh yeah? Well, what are you gonna do about it? You think I'm afraid of you shorty?!"

"That's it!" the boy shouted, lunging at Terazuma.

Terazuma pulled himself away from Wakaba just in time to defend himself against the boy's furious attacks. The two feel the floor in a flurry of kicks and punches. Tsuzuki and Wakaba looked at each other, not sure whether to try to break the two up and put themselves at risk of severe injury or just let the two go at it. Kyo was about to step in when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Kyo?"

Turning around, Kyo smiled. "Tatsumi, Watari! Long time no see!"

"Hey Kyo! Good to see…" Watari trailed off as he saw what was going on in the library. "Holy crap! Look at Hisoka go!"

"What are you…?" Tatsumi began, but then saw exactly what Watari was staring at. "Oh for the love of Enma!" the shadow master exclaimed. "Not again!"

Kyo looked at Watari. "Again?"

The scientist laughed sheepishly. "Ummm…yeah this has happened two times already."

"What?!"

They both turned their attention back to the library. Hisoka had gained the upper hand and sat on top of Terazuma, punching the crap out of him. Tatsumi grabbed the young shinigami and pulled him away.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Hisoka shouted, trying to get away.

"Kurosaki, that's enough," Tatsumi said, his grip on Hisoka tightening.

"Let go Tatsumi!" the shinigami continued to struggle.

"Not so strong now, are you brat?" Terazuma mocked, wiping the blood that was coming from his nose.

Tsuzuki laughed. "Like you're one to talk. You were just getting the shit beat out of you a few minutes ago. Hisoka's right Terazuma, you are so immature."

"I wasn't jut talking about him idiot!" Hisoka snapped. "It's the both of you! Honestly, it's not like I'm the only one who thinks so."

Tsuzuki looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment. "Hisoka, how can you be so mean?!"

"Like I said before, Kurosaki is a total brat."

Hisoka, who had calmed, lunged at Terazuma again, only to be held back by Tatsumi.

"Terazuma, that's enough! Would you get out of here?" Tatsumi sounded and looked extremely pissed off.

"What? Why? What the hell did I do?!"

"You're provoking your co-workers. This is the third fight I've had to stop that included you and honestly, I agree with Kurosaki. You and Tsuzuki are acting like children.

Hisoka stopped his struggling immediately and smiled smugly.

"Actually it would be best if Terazuma stayed," Kyo said, walking in.

"Kyo!" Tsuzuki and Wakaba exclaimed happily.

"Hey guys."

Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka from Tatsumi's grip and skipped, actually skipped, over to Kyo. "Kyo this is my partner Hisoka Kurosaki. Hisoka this is Kyo Nakamura."

Kyo smiled. "It's nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun."

"So Kyo, is there a reason you're here?" Watari asked.

"Yes actually, Hakashaku sent me," the shinigami responded.

"What does that pervert want?" Tsuzuki asked, looking around as if expecting said pervert to jump out at any moment.

Kyo couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry Tsuzuki, it's nothing bad. He told me that guys were a little low on office morale." Kyo paused to look from Hisoka to Terazuma. "And asked me to come and talk with you all."

"Talk as in chit-chat or…?"

"Therapy," Kyo confirmed.

Hisoka was the first to say anything. "I don't think so." All eyes turned to him. "No offense Nakamura-san, but I'm not going through a psycho-analysis."

"Yeah, Kurosaki doesn't need one. We already know he's crazy." Well, Terazuma certainly was asking for it, wasn't he?

Hisoka turned to him angrily, but before he could do anything Tsuzuki gave the red-eyed shinigami a sharp kick. "Don't talk about Soka-chan like that you shape-changing freak!"

"That's enough," Tatsumi interjected. "We will all talk to Nakamura-san, even you Kurosaki." Tatsumi turned to Hisoka, and the look in his sapphire eyes told Hisoka that arguing was _not _an option.

Hisoka huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Whatever."

_'This Kurosaki kid is gonna be trouble,' _Kyo thought to himself. And almost as if the boy had heard him, Hisoka looked right at Kyo and narrowed his eyes into a nasty glare. _'Make that a lot of trouble. I think he already hates me. I'll have him go last.'_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Wakaba, how are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"I'm great!" she responded, smiling brightly.

Kyo returned the smile. "Glad to hear it. Are there any problems you want to talk about?"

Wakaba's smile waned slightly. "Ummm… not really."

Kyo lifted an eyebrow in disbelief. "So, what's bugging you?"

Wakaba instantly caved. It was Kyo after all, she could trust him. "It's Hajime."

"Is something wrong with Terazuma?"

"Well, not exactly."

Kyo looked at her curiously. "Then what's the problem?"

Wakaba blushed lightly. "Well, he… I mean, I… you see…um…"

"Oh I see," Kyo interrupted to save Wakaba from further embarrassment. You think he isn't interested?" It was easy to see that Wakaba cared for Terazuma in a way that surpassed partnership or even friendship. Easy to see for everyone except Terazuma, that is.

Wakaba nodded.

"Alright. I was going to talk to Terazuma next anyway. Maybe I'll bring up the possibility that you could care about him and see how he responds. How's that?"

"Thank you Kyo," Wakaba said gratefully.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's been awhile Terazuma."

"Sure has. Where the hell have you been Nakamura?" Terazuma asked.

"I've been pretty busy. If I wasn't I would've visited before."

Terazuma nodded and pulled out a cigarette.

"Still smoking, eh?" Does Wakaba still want you to quit?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not planning to anytime soon. Not smokin' as much as I used to though."

"I bet Wakaba's happy about that."

Terazuma looked up at the ceiling, exhaling a puff of smoke. "Yeah, she is." He looked back down at Kyo, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Why do you keep bringing Kannuki up?"

Damn ex-cop and his ability to notice things. "Uh…well, I was wondering, how do you feel about your partner?"

Terazuma choked and spat out his cigarette. "WHAT?!"

"How do you feel about your partner?" Kyo repeated. "Because she's quite fond of you."

Terazuma, who looked about ready to have a stroke, looked at Kyo curiously. "Really?"

Kyo nodded. "Actually Terazuma, Wakaba isn't just fond of you. She loves you."

Terazuma didn't look all that surprised. "I see," he said softly, looking out the window.

Terazuma never answered Kyo's question, but he didn't need to. The answer was shining in his eyes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kyo checked off Wakaba and Terazuma's names from his list. Watari was up next it seemed. _'Two down, four to go.'_

Author Note: Well, that's it for now! What will Watari reveal to Kyo? You're going to have to wait to find out! Please review, it would be make me soooooo happy!!


	2. He Doesn't Feel the Same

Author Note: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, I meant to do it days ago. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

Chapter 2

"Great to see you Watari. How have things been?" Kyo asked.

"Good, good, how about you?" Watari beamed.

"Very good. So how is work? Do you have a partner?"

"Ah, work is as fun as work can be. My section doesn't have anything big happen usually so I work alone most of the time. But sometimes, on dangerous cases, Tatsumi is my partner," the scientist responded.

Kyo noticed a kind of shine in Watari's eyes whenever he talked about Tatsumi. Not just when he talked though, whenever he was near him or talking with the other man. "You love him, don't you?"

Watari's smile disappeared almost instantly. "What?! No, of course I don't," he said defensively.

"Watari, you're not fooling me."

The golden-eyed shinigami looked down at his lap. "Ok I do."

"And judging by the way you two act I'm going to guess that you haven't told him yet," Kyo said.

"No I haven't."

"Why not?"

"Because he doesn't like me," Watari said sadly.

"How do you know that?" Kyo asked.

"Because he still loves Tsuzuki." The younger shinigami looked and sounded like he was getting more depressed by the second.

"How do you know?" Kyo asked again.

"It's obvious! Just watch the way he acts around him." Watari slumped in his seat.

Kyo sighed. "Alright Watari, I'm going to do for you what I did for Wakaba. I'm talking to Tatsumi next, so I'll ask him how he feels about you. How's that?"

Watari looked up hopefully. "Really?"

Kyo nodded. "Really."

"Thanks Kyo, you're the best!"

Kyo couldn't help but smile. "No problem."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's good to see you Nakamura-san," Tatsumi said, sitting in the seat across from Kyo.

"It's good to see you too Tatsumi. How are things going?"

"Fine, I suppose," Tatsumi responded. Guarded answers, as usual. Kyo had known the man long enough not to be surprised or annoyed by it.

"So Watari tells me that you two work together sometimes." Kyo started.

"That's correct."

"Do you like working with him?"

"Watari-san is a good partner," the shadow master answered.

"How about outside of work? Are you and Watari friends?"

"Yes. May I ask why…?"

"How about Tsuzuki?" Kyo interrupted.

"Excuse me?!"

"Are you two just friends or something more?" Kyo knew he was pushing his luck. He knew, just like everyone else, that Tatsumi had one hell of a temper. And Kyo also knew that the man had only a limited amount of patience.

"I can assure you, Tsuzuki-san and I are nothing more than friends."

"Really? Because some people think differently."

"Who?"

"Watari."

For a moment Tatsumi just sat there looking at Kyo blankly, but then he stood. He wore a look of pure determination.

"If you'll excuse me Nakamura-san, there's something I need to take care of." With that Tatsumi walked out of the office they were in, shutting the door behind him.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing when the door opened and could only gape as Tatsumi grabbed Watari and kissed him hard. "I love you Watari and no one else," Tatsumi murmured.

Watari smiled brightly, his eyes shining with that beautiful light. "I love you to Seii."

Kyo popped his head out of the office and smiled at what he saw. "Well, you're up Tsuzuki."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ho long have you and Kurosaki-kun been partners?"

Tsuzuki counted up the time in his head. "About four years." Even Tsuzuki was surprised by the answer. The shinigami had known that Hisoka had been with him for a while, but it hadn't felt like four years.

"That long?"

"Yep. He's stayed with me the longest."

"You two must get along well. Is he a good partner?"

"He's the best partner I've ever had," Tsuzuki answered with a brilliant smile.

"So, how are you doing Tsuzuki?" Kyo asked. "Any problems you wanna talk about?"

"Ummm…nope."

Kyo raised an eyebrow in disbelief. What was with these people and not wanting to talk about their problems? "Really? Everything is perfect, there are absolutely no problems in your life?"

"Ok, I have some problems, happy?" Tsuzuki sighed. "It's Hisoka. We've come really far and we get along great, but he's starting to shut me out again. And I don't know why."

"You really care about him, don't you?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, I do." Tsuzuki smiled sadly. "It's obvious he doesn't feel the same though."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Tsuzuki looked at him curiously. "What do you mean Kyo?"

Kyo shook his head. "Nothing, forget it." He sighed. "Alright Tsuzuki, send Kurosaki-kun in."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author Note: Mwahahahah! Cliffhanger! Well…not really, but oh well. Please review!


End file.
